I'll Be There
by scabbedangel
Summary: It's a Bosco and Faith story. takes place when Faith thought she had cancer and before she told Bosco.


Disclaimer- I don't own Third watch or any of its characters.

Bosco was sitting on a bench in the changing room waiting for Faith. She said she needed to talk to him about something. The past few weeks it seemed like something was bothering her. He just couldn't get her to talk about it. He hoped that was what she wanted to talk to him about. He hated seeing her like this. She always looked so worried and upset. Like she k new that there was something wrong. He looked up and saw Faith walk in. She opened her locker, looked at him, and then sighed. She knew she had to tell him. He was her partner and this could affect the way she was on the job. She already almost got Bosco killed on the job because she couldn't cover him. She felt so bad.

"What did you want to talk about?" Bosco asked just cutting to the chase. He was tired of waiting. He wanted to know what was wrong. She was his best friend. He was worried about her. He knew that she was hiding something and he knew it was something big.

"I know we need to talk, but not here. I'd rather us go out somewhere to talk about it. I don't want anyone here to over here what I have to tell you. I'm not ready for them to know yet. I'm not even sure I'm ready for you to know. But I know that I have to tell you. It's affecting the way I do my job," Faith replied. She watched Bosco nod. She was so glad that he understood. She knew that it was eating up at him that he didn't know what was wrong. He always had to know everything. And he always told her everything even though most of the time she didn't want to know.

"That's fine. Is it really that bad?" Bosco asked. He looked over at Faith, waiting for her to reply. He could already tell by the look on her face that it was. He hoped it wasn't anything he had done wrong though. He always hated when faith was pissed at him. Though most of the time he deserved it.

"Yeah, it is," Faith answered her voice cracking softly. She finished putting her stuff in her locker. She grabbed her purse and looked at Bosco. They both walked out of the precinct quietly. She hoped he'd understand why she had waited so long to tell him. She was so scared of how he'd react. She still was. She knew that he'd probably be mad at her for not telling him as soon as she found out. She was just so scared. She didn't know what to do. She was on some pills. But they made her feel so sick that she was thinking about going off of them. They made her tired anyway. Too tired to do her job. She couldn't afford messing up again. Bosco was already suspicious. She could tell that he knew that something was up. She was just glad he didn't know what yet. She still didn't know how she was going to tell him.

"Is this place fine?" Bosco asked. He pulled up in front of a small restaurant. He knew no one from work ever came here. It was too far from where everyone lived.

"Yeah, it's fine," Faith replied. They both got out of the car. She knew she couldn't put this off for much longer. She'd have to tell him tonight. She just hoped he'd understand. He was her best friend. She didn't know if she would be able to go through this without him. She didn't know how she did so far. They sat at a table in the back. He wanted to make sure that Faith was comfortable. He could tell that what ever she needed to talk to him about it was serious.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Bosco asked. He looked up at Faith. She looked nervous. Like she was scared to tell him. He just wished she would tell him.

"Maybe we should wait till after we eat," Faith answered barely audible. She didn't know if she could go through with this. She was so worried he wouldn't understand or that he wouldn't want to be partners with her anymore. She didn't know what she would do with out him. Sure he could be a jerk and she was the only one who knew him that could see his good side. But she also knew that she could trust him and he was always there for her. She didn't want to lose all of that.

"Faith, whatever it is you can tell me. I'll understand. I just hate seeing you like this. You always look so worried and upset. I need to know what's wrong. I need to know if you're okay. Just please tell me. I'm so worried about you," Bosco said seriously. She looked up at him with scared eyes. He could tell that whatever it was, that it was hard for her to tell him.

"I might have cancer," Faith answered. She looked at Bosco. She saw a look of shock and confusion on his face. She was waiting for him to say something. But he wasn't. It was like he couldn't. She's never known Bosco not to have a reply for something.

"Listen, I know I should have told you sooner. But I was so worried of how you would react. I didn't know how to tell you. I don't even know if I have it. The doctors still have to run some tests," Faith added. Bosco looked away from her. He knew he should say something. But he didn't know what. He had no idea what to say. He couldn't believe she waited this long to tell him. She should have told him as soon as she had found out. She was his partner and this was big. How could she have just kept this from him? These were the type of things partners were supposed to tell each other.

"How long have you known?" Bosco asked. He sighed softly. He knew he couldn't be mad at Faith. Especially not when she was going through something like this. She would need him to be there for her. He just hoped that things would be okay. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost Faith. She was his best friend.

"Only a couple of weeks, maybe a little longer," Faith replied. She looked at his face, but she couldn't read his expression. So far she didn't think this was going well. But she knew that this was hard for him and she did kind of just spring it on him. She hoped he wouldn't be mad.

"You've known that long and you're just telling me now," Bosco said. He was making sure to keep his voice down. He didn't want to cause a seen. That was the last thing Faith needed. But she still should have told him sooner. This wasn't something small. He wouldn't be able to just get over it. He wouldn't make a big deal though. Not yet anyway. She had enough going on. He knew that she must be so worried and he didn't blame her. He also couldn't blame her for being scared to tell him or anyone. This wasn't a light subject.

"I was just scared Bosco. I didn't know how I was going to tell you. Are you mad?" Faith asked softly. She really couldn't tell.

"No, of course I'm not mad. I'm just worried. You know I'll be there for you, right?" Bosco asked.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks," Faith replied. She and Bosco finished eating in silence. He dropped her off at home. He just hoped that things would be okay.

TBC…


End file.
